Sapphires And Rain
by IGotTheKey
Summary: Blue. The color of rain, of tears, of sadness. Sora knows this, and Roxas does too. But soon they'll both learn that maybe the color of blue is something...more. Songfic, slightly edited version of Colors Sapphire Mix . One-shot. SoraxRoxas, shonen-ai


Alrighty, people. Here's the rundown: The pairing in this is SoraxRoxas. If you don't like that pairing or shounen-ai in general, the back button is right there. This is a songfic to the song Colors [Sapphire Mix from Dance Dance Revolution. A few lines were changed in order to fit, but otherwise it's the same.

Sora and Roxas don't belong to me and neither does the song. Only the storyline.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Feeling blue, I'm thinking of you  
Oh, I was a fool to let you walk away_

They had been the closest of friends. Practically connected at the hip…you never saw one without the other. Sora's parents had died in an accident so long ago that the brunette didn't remember them, and Roxas' parents had been abusive to him. Like two hearts magnetized, the two had met in a city called Hollow Bastion. Unfortunately, not long after they met, their foster families went their separate ways, and fate separated them…for now.

_Tears in my eyes today  
Change my world, the color of blue_

Sora's new life began in a tropical island town. Every night, he would sit in the window seat of his new room and count the stars, thinking about his best friend. His pal, who was living in the golden town with the most beautiful sunsets imaginable. Roxas would be doing the same, sitting on the edge of the clock tower near the train station, counting the barely visible stars in the sunset, daydreaming of his islander buddy. As time trekked on, the two were passionately pursued within the boundaries of their own towns.

_Red with a twist  
Silver like platinum_

In the town of sunsets and gold, Twilight Town, a fiery redhead named Axel had met up with Roxas through a local competition called a Struggle tournament, while the silver-tressed Riku had run into Sora at the local ice cream shop. Axel and Riku were both head over heels at first sight…but Roxas and Sora weren't as sure.

_Green of tourmaline  
Teal like steel, can you feel?_

Riku took Sora on dates, to the tiny island off the coast of the mainland, to get ice cream, walks in the park, anything he could think of. Caribbean turquoise would meet luminous sapphire again and again. Axel behaved much in the same way, eating ice cream with Roxas on the clock tower and taking train rides to the beach. Emerald green locked with rainstorm-blue, and Riku and Axel would say the same thing. "I love you…" And wait for a reply. Sora always bit his lip and looked away, anywhere but at Riku, and Roxas closed his eyes and fidgeted. Every time this happened, the blonde and the brunette would picture each other's faces.

_Paint me a smileWrite me as a song  
With the colors of one, only one_

In a last ditch effort to distract themselves from each other, Sora took up painting and Roxas began writing and playing music. The former was gifted, blending warm skin tones and perfect gold, crisp black and white, rain-colored blue all into images of his dearest. Yes, he admitted it; Roxas was no longer a friend but something…more. The latter was realizing the same thing about Sora about this time, his talent helping him to create imagery of his beloved through the notes of his guitar.

_I'm lost without you  
I'm the color of blue_

And years passed. Three years, to be exact. On the campus of Radiant Garden University, where the bell was just ringing to release the art class for the day, an 18-year-old boy with wild, cinnamon locks sighed softly. Not even his favorite class could lift his gloomy spirits. He shoved his supplies into his messenger bag, stood up, and exited the room into the hallway. A faint guitar tune was floating through the hallway from outside, and bright sapphire eyes glanced out a nearby window to see the source. There was another teenager there, with windswept golden hair. The brunette exited the hallway and walked past him, still occasionally looking over. Something about the guitarist on the lunch table was so…familiar.

_Feeling blue, I'm thinking of you  
Oh, I was a fool to let you walk away_

The blonde male sprawled comfortably on the table looked up with storm-blue eyes to watch the other teen walking past. Feeling that someone was watching him, the brunette stopped. The guitarist let a smug, lazy grin spread across his face. "You look familiar. Have we met?" At those words, the artist's hand instinctively tightened on the strap of his bag. He recognized that content smirk. "Roxas…?" The shorter male whispered cautiously. The blonde guitarist's knowing grin faded in surprise as realization leaked through. "Sora…?" The guitar fell to the grass, thankfully unharmed, and so did the messenger bag full of art supplies. The two males threw themselves at each other, hugging and laughing and crying.

_Tears in my eyes today  
Change my world, the color of blue_

"Roxas! My god, Roxas! Where have you been hiding!?" "I should be asking you that!!" The pair swung each other around until they were too dizzy to stand up and collapsed onto the grass, arms still around each other. "Man, I missed you! I…" Roxas began. "…went out with this really hot guy, but-" Sora interrupted. "-I couldn't stop thinking about you, so-" "-I figured you were the one I wanted instead…" "…but I was worried you didn't feel the same." "But I do! You do too, right?" "Yeah…I do." Roxas finished for them both. The blonde and the brunette stared into each other's captivating blue eyes. Their silly grins had faded from the ecstatic state and now, both Sora and Roxas' hearts were fluttering uneasily. They rested their foreheads against one another, not caring who saw, and as their lips met, their thoughts synchronized.

_The color of blue isn't so sad after all._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And they lived happily ever after. No, really. XD Be nice, this is the first story I've submitted on here. I actually wrote it during school and revised it a bit before typing it up and posting it here. Comments are appreciated, flamers are not. Hope you liked it.

IGotTheKey


End file.
